I'm Not a Stalker!
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Post Gundam Seed. Ezalia Joule datang meminta pertolongan kepada Shiho setelah dia pergi dari ZAFT, sanggupkah Shiho menolak? Ketika nyawa seorang Yzak Joule menjadi taruhannya? Day 2 of 7-Day Challenge yang dibuat oleh Naw d Blume. One-Shot. Complete. Cover not mine.


_Yay, fic kedua untuk memenuhi challenge dari Naw d Blume. Tinggal 5 hari lagi, semangka! Semoga bisa menyelesaikan challenge pertama saia ini XDD  
_

_Gundam Seed/Destiny punya Sunrise, beneran deh!_

* * *

Setelah Bloody Valentine War usai, Shiho memutuskan untuk kembali ke laboratorium tempat dia bekerja sebelum bergabung dengan ZAFT. Awalnya cukup baik, hingga salah satu rekan kerjanya mengatakan bahwa ada seorang wanita paruh baya mencarinya. Shiho tertegun. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada, dan dia tidak punya sanak saudara. Dia benar-benar sendirian. Jadi, jika ada wanita paruh baya yang mencarinya, hanya ada satu jawaban...

"Ezalia Joule..." Gumamnya begitu melihat sosok wanita paruh baya berambut _silver_ duduk di kafetaria laboratorium tempatnya bekerja.

Wanita yang dipanggil melirik kemudian tersenyum. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Shiho."

Kening gadis berambut cokelat itu berkerut. Apa yang dilakukan seorang Ezalia Joule di tempat seperti ini? Setelah perang usai, dia dibebaskan. Tadinya Lacus Clyne ingin memberikannya jabatan baru di ZAFT, tetapi beliau menolak dan memilih untuk pensiun lebih awal. Anaknya, Yzak Joule, tetap di militer. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Ma'am?" Shiho tanpa sadar memberikan hormat ala militer kepada Ezalia.

Ezalia tertawa pelan, membuat wajah Shiho memerah karena dia baru saja sadar bahwa tingkahnya barusan agak konyol. Untuk apa memberikan hormat segala? Toh sekarang keduanya sudah tidak dalam dunia militer lagi.

"Tolong maafkan saya, kebiasaan lama." Ucap Shiho sambil menarik kursi di depan Ezalia.

Ezalia mengangguk. "Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku ada di sini. Iya kan?"

Shiho mengiyakan dengan memberikan satu anggukan kepala.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Sekarang kening Shiho semakin berlipat. Ezalia Joule membutuhkan bantuan Shiho Hahnenfuss? "Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Ma'am?"

"Tolong, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."Ezalia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Panggil aku Ezalia."

"Baiklah, Ezalia. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Shiho bertanya sekali lagi, tetapi dengan nada yang lebih rileks dan bersahabat.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi anakku, Yzak Joule. Tentu kau kenal dengan dia kan?"

Shiho nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika Ezalia mengucapkan nama anak semata wayangnya. Tentu saja dia kenal Yzak Joule! Orang yang memberinya nama panggilan 'Housenka', dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang boleh memanggil Shiho dengan panggilan itu. Yang ditanya mengangguk kikuk setelah berusaha untuk terlihat biasa-biasa saja, meski dia tahu bahwa usahanya pasti gagal. "Iya. Kami pernah bertarung bersama. Apa sesuatu terjadi kepadanya?"

"Ada kelompok teroris yang menyerang para petinggi ZAFT belakangan ini. Apa kau tidak mendengar beritanya?"

Shiho menggeleng. Selama dia di laboratorium, dia benar-benar memutuskan hubungan dengan dunia luar. Toh dia tidak punya banyak kenalaan, jadi tidak ada perasaan kehilangan atau sejenisnya.

"Lacus Clyne sudah berada di bumi, dia aman di sana. Tetapi Yzak tidak mau pergi dari PLANT, malah dia berniat untuk menangkap terosis itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia sendirian di luar sana."

Shiho mendengarkan penjelasan Ezalia dengan seksama. "Tapi, apa anak anda setuju dengan..."

"Kau harus mengawasi dia dari kejauhan, tentu saja." Ezalia memotong kalimat Shiho.

Mengawasi Yzak Joule dari kejauhan? Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti menjadi penguntit. Dia ingin menolak permintaan Ezalia, tetapi dia tidak tega. Akhirnya dia setuju. Dia hanya berharap keputusannya ini tidak salah.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Seminggu telah dilewati Shiho sebagai pengawal pribadi Yzak Joule dari kejauhan. Kedengaran aneh memang, tapi ini kenyataan. Semakin lama Shiho semakin merasa sebagai penguntit. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukan Yzak seminggu ini, ke mana saja dia pergi, di mana dia makan malam dan dia pergi dengan siapa. Semua itu terlihat wajar, terlalu wajar malah untuk orang yang katanya ingin menangkap kelompok teroris yang sedang meneror PLANT. Terkadang dia merasa ingin mendekati Yzak dan bicara langsung kepadanya. Rasanya lebih mudah melindungi Yzak secara terang-terangan, daripada harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini...

Dan seharian ini, pikiran Shiho terbagi dua antara ingin mengatakan yang sesungguhnya atau tidak kepada Yzak atau tetap mengun... eeer, menjaga dari jauh... Sehingga Shiho tidak sadar bahwa sosok berambut _silver _yang seharusnya tidak mengetahui keberadaannya itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Shiho menjerit, tubuhnya secara refleks mundur tiga langkah. "Jo, Joule-San..."

Pria itu menatap Shiho dengan wajah dingin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku kira kau sudah kembali ke laboratorium."

"Uh, saya..."

"Tidak perlu menjelaskan, aku sudah tahu."

Shiho berkedip-kedip. "Oh ya?"

"Ya." Yzak maju selangkah. "Dasar kau, penguntit!"

Pipi Shiho memerah karena menahan malu serta amarah. "Aku bukan penguntit!"

Yzak mengendus merendahkan. "Ya, benar. Tentu saja kau bukan penguntit. Kau hanya mengikutiku selama seminggu ini."

Mulut Shiho terbuka lebar. "Anda, anda tahu dari mana?"

"Kau bukan penguntit yang hebat." Kata Yzak dengan nada merendahkan.

"AKU. BUKAN. PENGUNTIT!" Teriak Shiho kesal. Membuat beberapa orang yang melewati mereka mengeritkan kening.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan seminggu ini?"

"Aku..." Warna merah di pipi Shiho sudah menjalar hingga ke telinga. Sebab bagaimana pun juga, dia memang menguntit Yzak selama seminggu! Argh, seandainya saja dia menolak permintaan Ezalia! Dia tidak perlu berada dalam posisi seperti ini! "Ibumu memintaku untuk melindungimu..."

"Dari jauh?" Yzak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Yzak terlihat seksi.

"Karena dia bilang, kau tidak akan setuju dengan idenya. Jadi..."

Tanpa diduga Yzak tertawa. "Alasan yang payah." Yzak berjalan di sebelah Shiho, aroma tubuh maskulin Yzak bercampur dengan minyak wangi yang dikenakannya bisa tercium oleh Shiho. "Dasar penguntit."

"AKU BUKAN PENGUNTIT!" Terika Shiho frustasi. Dan sekali lagi, Yzak tertawa. Apa ada yang salah dengan pria ini? Kenapa dia tertawa terus? Padahal selama seminggu ini...

"Alasan yang dibuat oleh ibuku itu bohong," katanya sambil menoleh ke belakang. "Itu hanya alasannya saja agar kau mau kembali ke PLANT. Bahkan kalau bisa kembali ke militer."

"Eh?"

"Sekarang memang sudah damai. Tapi kita tidak tahu seberapa lama kedamaian ini bisa bertahan, kan? Karena itu, aku sangat berharap tentara hebat seperti dirimu mau kembali melayani PLANT dengan kembali bergabung di ZAFT."

"Hah?"

"Aku tunggu kehadiranmu di pangkalan militer, Housenka." Kata Yzak sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Shiho yang masih tertegun.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan teroris yang katanya ingin menghancurkan PLANT?"

Yzak kembali tertawa. "Tentu saja itu hanya bualan belaka. Kau harus lebih sering menonton berita, Housenka. Jangan menjadi kura-kura yang hidup dalam tempurungnya."

"Jadi maksudnya, selama seminggu ini aku... ARGHHHH!" Shiho menarik rambutnya saking kesalnya. "Keluarga Joule, kenapa kalian bersengkongkol untuk... ARGH!"

Suara tawa Yzak masih bisa terdengar oleh Shiho.

* * *

_Ok, kalo di Anime/mangany saia kurang tau apakah Ezalia Joule masih hidup atau engga. Hey I mean, this a fanfic alright  
_


End file.
